Lie Meiling
This article is about Hong Meiling from an alternate future, who serves as the final boss in the unofficial Touhou Project game Touhou Rekkaden. For her uncorrupted and official version, see Hong Meiling. was formerly the gatekeeper to the Scarlet Devil Mansion known as Hong Meiling. She is one of two final bosses in the doujin game Touhou Rekkaden, the other being Yukari Yakumo, who fights alongside her on the game's harder difficulties. Lie Meiling also appears as a mid-boss during the game's Extra Stage, where she teams up with Yukari and Reimu Hakurei. In Touhou Rekkaden, Meiling stumbles across an ancient, forgotten grimoire in the Scarlet Devil Mansion library. Shortly afterward, Yukari appears to her and offers to train her for reasons unknown, pitting Meiling against various residents of Gensokyo. It is later discovered that the grimoire filled Meiling with an evil energy, and that by defeating enemies this energy would grow and eventually consume her, an outcome that Yukari wanted to see come to full fruition. For the final match, Yukari pits Meiling against what would eventually become her future self: Lie Meiling. In M.U.G.E.N, was made twice, once by RicePigeon, and another as an alternate mode for Daiya's Hong Meiling. RicePigeon & Darkflare's Lie Meiling Her movelist resembles a combination of Hong Meiling and Akuma, with a few original moves thrown in. After RicePigeon took his creations offline, Darkflare took over the responsibilities of releasing updates. RicePigeon has since released his own updates to the character based on some of the changes made by Darkflare. This version uses Soi Fon's english voice from Bleach: Dark Souls. Stats *Life: 850 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' Seven-Star Sword - Four-Star Sword - (while in the air) Ashura Warp - or Axe Kick - Monochromatic Hurricane - Youkai Flip - , or for additional attack 'Hypers' Colorless "Dichromatic Spark" - (uses 1000 power) Strike Sign "Roc's Fist" - (uses 1000 power) Piercing Heaven "Youkai Armageddon" - (uses 2000 power) Raging Youkai "Hell's Instantaneous Murder" - (uses 3000 power) 'Winquotes' 'General' *''"Weaklings! Is there no one worth fighting?"'' *''"I am bored. What else is new?"'' *''"This time, I will spare you. But the next time you face me, I will show no mercy!"'' *''"I have nothing to say to you."'' 'Character Specific' *''"You may have created me, but I will not allow myself to be controlled by anyone." '' Yukari Yakumo *''"When you took me under your wing I was but an apprentice. Now I am the master."'' Yukari Yakumo *''"When you have decided not to hold back anymore, find me. Then we will truly see who is more powerful."'' Yukari Yakumo *''"You control the God of chaos? Or is he the one controlling you?"'' fhqwhgads7's Yukari *''"Finally! A true challenge!"'' Akuma *''"I have killed a god with my fists!"'' Kanako Yasaka, God Rugal *''"My power shall not be overcome! Feeble God of Chaos, you shall know pain and defeat at my hands!"'' Primeus *''"You're still a pup, Hong. Let go of your inhibitions and embrace your dark side!"'' Hong Meiling *''"Nothing but a shadow rising up against that which casts it. Now be reminded of the true power of Meiling!"'' Hong Meiling *''"Hand to hand is the basis of all combat. Only a fool would trust her life to a weapon."'' Youmu Konpaku *''"Fall back into obscurity and never show your face again."'' Mima *''"The strongest? Don't make me laugh. Perhaps I'll dismember you to demonstrate your weakness?"'' Cirno *''"The absurdity of your attempt to defeat me is... entertaining."'' Cirno *''"The power of a Yatagarasu is nothing compared to my killing intent."'' Utsuho Reiuji *''"For a hell raven, you have yet to experience Hell's Instantaneous Murder!"'' Utsuho Reiuji 'Palette Gallery' Lie-Pal1.png|Default colors Lie-Pal2.png|Akuma's colors Lie-Pal3.png|Shin Akuma's colors Lie-Pal4.png|Palette 4 Lie-Pal5.png|Akuma's colors (alternate) Lie-Pal6.png|Oni's colors Lie-Pal7.png|Palette 7 Lie-Pal8.png|Darkflare's colors Lie-Pal9.png|Palette 9 Lie-Pal10.png|Hei Meiling's colors Lie-Pal11.png|Palette 11 Lie-Pal12.png|Palette 12 Trivia * The Lie Meiling mode of Daiya's Hong Meiling was made before Ricepigeon's Lie Meiling was released. * The majority of Lie Meiling's win quotes are copied or derived from Akuma's win quotes from various Capcom games. * Lie Meiling's win quote against Youmu Konpaku is a direct reference to Grey Fox from Metal Gear Solid. Videos AI Test Related Articles *Akuma *Hong Meiling *Yukari Yakumo Category:Touhou CharactersCategory:FemalesCategory:VilliansCategory:BossfightsCategory:1.0 Only CharactersCategory:Evil CharactersCategory:YoukaiCategory:Users of the Raging DemonCategory:Chinese Characters